


Weekend at Bobby's

by WhisperingMagpie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 07:49:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8393245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperingMagpie/pseuds/WhisperingMagpie
Summary: “Cheer up, boy. You only gotta deal my grumpy ass for the weekend.”





	

It was August of 1995. Sam was only twelve at the time. He stood next to Bobby at the cabin up in the hills near Sioux Falls, waving goodbye to his dad and brother, who were heading off on a hunt in the next state over. Sam was quiet, looking down with a small scowl on his face as the car drove out of sight. He hated when his dad just dumped him here with Bobby. Too young for hunting, he’d say, but Sam wanted to help out, too.

“Cheer up, boy. You only gotta deal my grumpy ass for the weekend.” Bobby wrapped an arm around his small shoulders and led him inside. “I got somebody inside who’s been wanting to see you. Come on, I’ll make us lunch.”

Bobby had barely opened the door when a big fluffy golden retriever had barreled out and knocked Sam over. Bobby stood there for a moment, laughing as the dog licked Sam’s face all over. Sam, meanwhile, was squealing and hugging his dog, ruffling his fur and scratching his ears. “Hey Bones! I missed you too!”

Bobby smiled and went inside, making up some sandwiches and soup. Sam managed to wrangle the dog off him and made it inside by the time the soup was ready. They were both covered in dust and pine needles from rolling around in the dirt.

“Hey, don’t bring that inside. Shake the dirt off outside first!” Bobby scolded him, shooing the boy and dog back out. Sam grinned and brushed the pine needles and dirt off himself and Bones before returning. “That’s much better. Now come eat.”

Bones retired to his water bowl in the corner of the kitchen, long tongue slopping water all over the newspapers surrounding the bowl, while Sam took off his jacket and sat down at the table. A big sandwich full of ham and cheese and lettuce and tomatoes and plenty of mayonnaise sat in front of him, along with a bowl of hearty corn chowder. “This looks great, thanks Uncle Bobby!” Then he dug in, taking a bite of the sandwich, then dipping it in the soup and taking another big bite. He grinned and continued to dip the sandwich before each bite.

“No problem, kid. You need a good healthy meal once in a while. Gotta outgrow your brother one of these days.” Bobby started on his soup, waiting until it was mostly finished before wiping up the last few drops with his sandwich.

When they’d finished, Bobby washed the dishes and Sam helped dry and put them away. He followed Bobby out to the front room where the old man was digging through a box of video tapes. He held up a handful of tapes for Sam to choose from. “Movie night?”

“Yeah!” Sam ran over excitedly and chose a couple of westerns, which they popped in the VCR hooked up to an old black and white tv. Maybe weekends at Bobby’s weren’t so bad afterall.


End file.
